The Gatekeeper
The Gatekeeper is a sorcerer demon who guards the entrance to the Shadow World and is the secondary antagonist of the episodes "Sorcerer of the Sands" and "Olympius Unbound". Character History The Gatekeeper is a sorcerer-like monster that guards the entrance to the Shadow World, an area were the monsters that had been destroyed walk on forever, after being threatened by his mother Queen Bansheera, Olympius was determent to get back at the Rangers for what they done, after talking Jinxer into given him the key, he goes to the entrance and confronts The Gatekeeper, he talks the sorcerer monster into teleporting the Rangers into the Shadow World, The Gatekeeper agrees, he teleports himself to Mariner Bay and attacks the city to lure the Rangers, the Red, Yellow, Green, Blue and Pink Rangers comes in to battle, but The Gatekeeper successfully manages to transport the Rangers into the Shadow World, after Olympius had gotten rid of the portal to the Earth world, the Rangers tried to fight back, but they were out matched. The Gatekeeper then used his staff to summon the monster spirits, which the Rangers find out that they cannot destroy. The Rangers destroy The Gatekeeper's staff. When the monster spirits are out of control, The Gatekeeper and Olympius end up trapped in the underworld and some of the monsters escape. The Gatekeeper was on the verge of giving up, but Olympius told him to be strong and wonders how to leave this place, but thanks to Jinxer, Olympius finds out that he has to defeat all of the fallen monsters and absorb their power, he manages to absorb enough power to become even more stronger and become advanced, with enough power, both Olympius and The Gatekeeper were able to escape. Then he fights the Rangers with Olympius and Jinxer, the Rangers were outmatch due to Olympius new found power, he then grew along with Olympius and attacked the city as well as the Rangers and is presumably destroyed by the Rangers' Megazords. Personality The Gatekeeper's personality is similar to that of a guard, but he is shown to be loyal to Olympius. Powers and Abilities * Strength: 'The Gatekeeper is strong, even with out his staff. * [[Batlings|'Batling]]' Summoning: '''The Gatekeeper can summon an army of Batlings to aid him in battle. * '''Extraordinary Leaper: '''The Gatekeeper can leap at an incredible distance. * '''Size Changing: '''The Gatekeeper can change his size at will. Arsenal * '''Demon Staff:' To aid him in combat, The Gatekeeper wields a staff that holds many abilities such as: ** '''Teleportation: '''By slamming his staff into the ground, the Gatekeeper can teleport to any location at will. ** '''Energy Laser: '''From his staff, The Gatekeeper can fire a yellow colored energy laser, it is powerful enough to take down buildings in one shot. *** '''Teleport Laser: '''The Gatekeeper can fire a yellow colored energy laser from his staff like before, only its to teleport his enemys to any location at will. ** '''Ground Wave Blast: '''The Gatekeeper can slam his staff into the ground to create a shock wave that when in contact with an enemy will create red energy blasts. ** '''Monster Revive: '''The Gatekeeper can use his staff to bring monsters back to life. Behind the Scenes Portrayal * The Gatekeeper is portrayed by Michael Sorich. Note * The Gatekeeper's body was later recycled in recolored form where it was used as a component for the Mut-Org Takach. * The Gatekeeper is the first and only monster to appear in two episodes in a row. * The Gatekeeper is the first monster to not be created from one of Jinxer's Monster Cards. * The Gatekeeper is the third and final demon in Lightspeed Rescue to appear in more then just one episode, the first is Magmavore and the second is Trifire. * The Gatekeeper is similar to a demon fought by the Lightspeed Rangers previously, Spellbinder. ** Both monsters are magic-theme. ** Both monsters have a staff for a weapon. ** Both monsters have the ability to grow without the need on Jinxer. * The Gatekeeper is the second monster to have the ability to grow with out the need of Jinxer, the first being Spellbinder. * What happens to The Gatekeeper is unknown, as after being grown and attacking the city with Olympius, he disappears and is never seen or heard of again. There is two possibilities: He was most likely destroyed off-screen by the Rangers' Megazords (because at the end of the penultimate episode of ''Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue ''"Rise of the Super Demons", when Bansheera requests to Jinxer a monster he answers that he has no more, meaning that the Gatekeeper was indeed being destroyed). Or he possible teleported back to Queen Bansheera's lair and then back into the Shadow World, in this case he is the only demon surviving. See Also References Category:Lightspeed Rescue Category:Demons Category:Lightspeed Rescue Monsters Category:PR Monsters